Adorable Little Cute Fox
by KittyKoala
Summary: Tomoe has become an adorable fox, cause by a black shadow. Nanami finds him cute? in the morning. One problem is that she can't bring him to school, but has to, for both missing a lot. How could Nanami manage to keep Tomoe safe. Could she survive it? When a new student is introduced and homeless, Asami meets Nanami also having the same situation as her before. Will Nanami help her?
1. Shiitake mushrooms and the Fox

**This is my first fanfiction book/chapter and I decided to make one, since I love Kamisama Hajimemashita very much!**

**I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or the characters. I only own the plot of the story. If you watch episode 5 or the manga, it's really cute when Tomoe becomes a little kid fox. I also don't own when Tomoe becomes a child fox. But some Ideas are mine. I just take whatever I could think of and put it my way. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Shiitake mushrooms and the Fox_**

"Why you gave me shiitake mushroom?! I hate it!" Nanami said, taking the mushrooms out of her plate. She's like 'Ew'.

"That's the only food we have left, since that snake ate the rest." Tomoe sits to eat his food.

"B-But, you know I never liked them. Is there at least something else?" Nanami asked, still taking the shiitake mushrooms out of her plate. She's so hungry that she will not at least one mushroom.

"It's the snake fault." He replied, sounding so normal like nothing happened. He didn't care if Nanami takes the shiitake mushrooms out of her plate, but also, he didn't want Nanami waste the food. And they almost ran out of food.

Nanami see's Tomoe's food. He has it more delicious than Nanami. Not a single shiitake mushroom. "That's not fair. You said the mushrooms is the only food we have left. What I see is a delicious plate that I am starving." She won't take her eyes out of Tomoe's food. It's very delicious that it makes her more hungry. She puts her hand under her chin on the table and still looking at Tomoe's food. Nanami could order Tomoe to give his food to her, but then she might think that he will hate her.

"Nanami, what's wrong?" He said, looking at Nanami.

"Nothing." She said looking away at the food. _**'I really want Tomoe's food!'**_

"You want my food, right?" Tomoe finally realized. Nanami nodded. "You could just tell me so."

"But you already use your food." Nanami did not want to share the same food as Tomoe. He grab Nanami's plate and the shiitake mushrooms that she took out. He then pass his plate to Nanami. **_'Should I eat it?'_** Nanami thought to herself. "I'm just going to eat the part where you didn't eat."

Tomoe neither ate the shiitake mushrooms. Looking disgust, he took his plate back from Nanami. "I'm not done eating! I was about to finish!" Nanami whine.

Out of nowhere, Mizuki appeared next to Nanami. "Nanami-Chan, are you hungry?" Mizuki smiled to Nanami.

"Not anymore. But thank you Mizuki." Nanami said.

"Fox-Kun, do you have more food?"

_**'That bastard should die!' **_Tomoe said to himself. "No." Tomoe controlled his hater from him, not wanting to argue again with him again since when the food was gone.

"Could I at least eat the shiitake mushrooms?" Mizuki asked with sparkling eyes looking at the mushrooms. Tomoe handed him the mushrooms and Mizuki ate it. "Nanami-Chan?"

"What Mizuki?"

"Why you hate shiitake mushrooms? It's very healthy for you." Mizuki said, eating his last piece of mushroom.

"Eh? It just... tastes bad." Nanami replied.

"Okay. Farewell Nanami-Chan and Tomoe-Kun." Mizuki left.

There's a big silence that Nanami hated it. She would feel that something might happened next. Like, somebody came in to break the shrine apart, or thief's to capture the land god. "Tomoe?"

"Yes Nanami?"

"When do you use your child form?" It's obvious that Nanami would asked that. _**'It's cute when Tomoe is in his child form! I want to squish him really bad! If only I had the golden** **mallet!'**_ Nanami thought to herself.

"When I need to." Tomoe said, getting up from his place and picking up Nanami's plate where Mizuki left it and his own plate.

"Like, what?"

Tomoe didn't want to answer that. "Go to sleep, tomorrow is school."

"Fine." She said, getting up from her place.

Nanami went to her room and sleep in her futon, meanwhile, Tomoe went to his. Around 3 am, a mysterious shadow appeared in Tomoe's room. Almost looks like an evil-soul. It could make a life permanent, or something permanent. But this evil shadow target Tomoe. The shadow turn him into his child form.

* * *

"Tomoe, it's time for school!" Nanami said, getting ready before the bus passes. She put her shoes and opened Tomoe's door. Only to find out, Nanami is in shocked. "Tomoe?"

Tomoe remained neutral standing in front of Nanami with his arms crossed. "Did you do this Nanami?" He asked.

Nanami shook her head. "If I would, I would have a reason to do it, right?" Nanami bent down, since Tomoe is small. "But, it's cute when you are in your child form. But, I guess you are trying to surprise me with that form. Anyways...," Nanami paused. "The bus is coming! We don't have time! Change to your normal form!" Nanami is okay with his child form, but it's not the time to play around.

Nanami stand up and step outside of Tomoe's room, waiting for him to change his normal self. Tomoe just stand there like nothing but a stick. "Come on Tomoe. It's not the time to play around."

"Can't." Tomoe said.

"Can't?" She said, in a low voice. "What do you mean, can't?"

"I mean, I can't change to my normal form."

* * *

**Thank you for reading it. Tomoe is super cute with his little child form. I just want to squish him really bad like Nanami said.**

**Review or write anything. I'm sorry If I messed up the plot. I was in a hurry, lol.**

**Sayounara!**

**Bye-Bye...**


	2. Things are not going well

**Chapter 2, Nanami has to bring Tomoe in his child form to school, leaving her with no choice. But, will Nanami's classmates be in shock that Tomoe is in his little form and that is not an ordinary human, but a yokai? Read to find out.**

**_Chapter 2: Things are not going well_**

"Tomoe, how are we going to bring you to school like that. They'll find out," Nanami said, walking out of the shrine and turning around that Tomoe is standing still in the front door. Nanami walks to him. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead, I'll stay here in the shrine," Tomoe said.

"But, didn't we missed 2 months of school already?" Nanami asked, thinking if they really have missed school a lot. "Anyways, you have to come, that's an ordered."

Tomoe did as Nanami said. Walking into public, Nanami hears a lot of whispering, pointing out and even taking pictures. **'Crap, I have to be careful not to pass by people and let them see Tomoe in his fox form! Or worst, they'll even take more pictures and post it on the INTERNET!' **Nanami thought, holding Tomoe's hand. As they finished walking into public, they hear the bell of the school.

"We're late, Tomoe!" Nanami said, grabbing her things to make a sprint.

When they reach school, Nanami is just standing in front of the door of the school building, where the main office is located at. "What should we do, Tomoe?" When it comes this type problem (Well, she never had one like this before), Nanami can't calm herself, but to worry that Tomoe is in his child form. "Could you at least turn into something else?"

"No." Tomoe said, looking straight at the main door and not facing to Nanami.

There's no other way, but to take him to a day care. But, she won't allow that. There's only one way...

* * *

Nanami caring Tomoe, she entered to the main office, the principal gives Nanami a tardy. "Who's that kid, with the fox ears?" The principal asked.

Looking at Tomoe, she responded: "He's... he's my little brother." Nanami said. Unlikely, the principal is waiting for one more response, looking at Tomoe's ears, Nanami respond: "He put them on, because, he wanted to come with me at school and wanted to... to..." Nanami couldn't find the right words, only to make something up. "To... to act... cute...?" That's the best she could think of.

"What's his name?" The principal asked.

"To-" Remembering that Nanami can't give the name "Tomoe" to the principal, or he might even think that its him! "It's no one!" She give a quick answered and marched away from the office.

Running down into the hallway, Nanami can't find her class, her least favorite class, Social studies. Searching for 3 minutes, she finally found it. "Tomoe, we are here." Finding that Tomoe has fallen asleep in Nanami's shoulders. Not interrupting Tomoe's sleep, she opened the sliding door hard with one hand, while the other one is caring Tomoe.

Everyone stared at Nanami and Tomoe and looked back at the teacher. Once again, the school bell rang again, causing Tomoe to wake up. The rest of Nanami's classmate stand up from their desks and run.

"Good, now I could move on to Music." She said, in a low voice.

* * *

Again, Tomoe fell asleep, which Nanami didn't know he was awake at first. Walking inside the Music room, everyone stared at Nanami, again, then Tomoe. They ignored, which left Nanami stand there.

"Ms. Momozono-San, why are you late?" Asked the teacher. "Who's that little child?"

"I got lost and... this is my little brother." She said.

"What's his name?"

"Uh... I don't have time for that."

With the sound of music, Tomoe woke up again. "Nanami?"

With the class singing, Nanami couldn't hear Tomoe's voice, calling out her name.

At the end of class, Nanami sits down in a chair and the girls came over to see who's the little kid. "Momozono-San, who's that little kid?" Asked a random girl, whom Nanami doesn't know her.

"He's my little brother." She replied.

"What's his name?" Another girl asked.

"I don't want to say it." Nanami said, backing them up. Tomoe, who Nanami is still caring, hears the talk about him.

"Was he born with ears? Like, fox ears?" The same girl asked. Other girls want to find out the answer.

"No, it's fake, he-" The girl cut her off.

"Then, why is it realistic. He looks like Tomoe? I mean, the hair."

"Eh? It's not like real. He just put them on. He made them realistic so that he could be cute. And he's not like Tomoe." Nanami said.

"Oh. Then, let's see his face." Tomoe hearing this, got him pissed off.

Nanami didn't want that. If she does it, then they see Tomoe's true form (but in a child form). Kurama came in where the girls gathered a circle around Nanami and he then pulled her out of the situation, and leading her to the hallway. "Don't come." He said, to the girls, who will obey and do anything for popular Kurama.

"Thank you, Kurama." Nanami said. She could still hear the girls talking about Tomoe. So many questions that they asked, and never let her explain why she brought the little Tomoe to school. Kurama, who's looking at Tomoe wondered 'Why is he like that?' Nanami looked at him seeing Tomoe. "Oh, him. He... I don't know what happened yesterday. I just found him like that in the morning, when I came to his room."

"Maybe the stupid fox wanted to look cute and wanted to have more attention. Since you are the Land God, right?" Kurama said.

"Shut up, Tengu." Tomoe said.

"You're finally awake, Tomoe!" Nanami said, setting Tomoe down. "How long have you been awake?"

No answer from him. She's been completely ignored by him. "Nanami, let's go back to the Shrine." Tomoe said.

"But, I only got to 2 classes and I have a test." She lied. In fact, she didn't have a test, she only wanted to stay in school. Tomoe glared at her. She had to go with him, if not, she might get scared of him even more. "Bye, Kurama!" She waved good-bye.

"If the stupid fox does anything to you, you could have my help."

"He's a little kid, he won't do no harm to me."

* * *

Reaching to the shrine, Nanami spots a black shadow in a tree. It went fast and disappeared. "Tomoe, did you see that?" Nanami asked looking at the direction where the shadow disappeared.

"See what?"

"Never mine." As they enter the shrine, Nanami throw her stuff into the ground and went to her room. After seeing the black shadow, Nanami feels something odd about it. Laying in her bed, and looking up at the ceiling, she spot the black shadow again. **'What the hell is that!?'** Nanami wondered. She got out of her room fast and close the sliding door hard.

"Nanami-Sama, what's wrong?" Asked Onikiri.

"T-t-t-there's something in my room!" Nanami said.

"I'll check your room, Nanami-Sama. Kotetsu will keep you company." Onikiri opened the sliding door and went inside.

Meanwhile, Nanami waited for Onikiri to come out. "What's taking Onikiri so long?"

"Nanami-Sama, it's only been 38 seconds." Kotetsu said, comforting Nanami.

* * *

**Nanami's POV:**

While waiting for Onikiri, Tomoe hasn't shown up for a while. What if, the black shadow cause Tomoe to change into a little kid!? Or, the black shadow is targeting Tomoe!? My head is full of worries!? I need to do something for Tomoe. While he's an adorable little fox, I can't help myself but to hug him. I just want to see him really bad! Onikiri came out of my room and said that there was nothing wrong. Is my room safe?

"B-b-b-but... I saw a black shadow!" I said.

"Nanami-Sama, there was no black shadow. Neither, there was nothing on your room. It's fine." Onikiri said.

"Maybe, my vision is seeing something wrong. But I guess, if you did not see nothing, then my room is safe..." Could it be really my vision that it won't let me see clear views?

As it gets night, I went to my room to rest. Would everything will be okay? As long as Tomoe is in his child form, then, I would be fine.

* * *

**Finish the second chapter in day! That took long, but it's worth it.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite! So fun writing and it does take all my energy, now I feel lazy. **

**See Ya to the next chapter!**


	3. Part 1: A new student and homeless?

**Nanami thinks that everything will be okay as long as Tomoe is with her. Are things going really well? Going to school without Tomoe, will Nanami would find it difficult? When a new student is introduced and homeless, what would Nanami do? Read to find out. **

_Chapter 3: Part 1: A new student and homeless? _

Skipping school, Nanami spots Kurama. "You are going to the Tengu?" Tomoe asked.

"Why? It's not like I would." Nanami said, rubbing her hair. Yesterday, Nanami remembered spotting the black shadow outside the shrine and inside her room. "Tomoe? Do you thing I'm crazy if I asked you something."

"Yes."

"I have not even tell you about it." She said, walking down the street and holding Tomoe's hand.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Yesterday, when we where coming to the shrine, I spot a black shadow. It passed by a tree and disappeared. When I went to my room, I look up at the ceiling, and I saw it again. I was wondering if you know about it? And be honest, am I crazy or it' real?"

"I don't know nothing about it, but I heard that it could make a life's permanent or something permanent. But I don't think changing me, could cause me change into a little fox, (And no, you are not crazy)." Tomoe said.

* * *

"Tomoe? Are you coming to school?" Nanami said, putting her shoes on.

"No, I will come to get you when school is finished." He said. His little kimono fits perfect for him and Nanami buys little kimonos for Tomoe when she has time to go shopping, since the rest are big for him.

"How about I go to school with Nanami-Chan?" Mizuki said, appearing form nowhere again.

"Damn snake!" Tomoe yelled at Mizuki.

"It's okay Mizuki. You will probably feel weird if you come with me. Tomoe, don't pick me up when school is finished, okay?." Nanami marched away.

Going to school, Nanami will be alone without Tomoe. As she entered her class, she sits down on her desk where it's close to the window. A new girl came in, and sits down in front of Nanami. **'Who is she?'** Nanami wondered.

"Today, we have a new student. Her name is Asami." The teacher said. "Be nice to her and be friend with her."

_Heck No! _

Class finished and Nanami moved on.

* * *

As school was finished, the new girl, Asami goes in a different direction instead of going where everyone is. Nanami will follow her and see why she hasn't made friends yet. She followed her all the way to the park and Asami stop.

Asami carried a picture in her hand and held it up high to see if it's damage. She carried a bag and placed it to a bench. She then sat there. **'Is she... homeless?' **Nanami thought. She remembered when she sat were Asami is seating now, she met Mikage saving him from a dog. Kissed her in the forehead and giving her a piece of paper for the directions to get to his home.

Nanami didn't want to follow (Which, she was stalking her) Asami anymore, instead she went to Asami and sits next to her.

"Hello, Asami. My name is Nanami Momozono." She said, introducing herself.

"..." Asami didn't spoke.

"Don't worry, I have the same situation as you-" Asami cut her off. When she heard 'Don't worry, I have the same situation' she got excited that she is not the only one living homeless.

"So, you live alone? Homeless? Where? Did your parents die? Ran away? Were in debt?" Asami sparkles eyes couldn't believe that she is talking to someone who has the same situation.

The sun setting down and night almost came, Nanami answered; "Well, I used to have the same situation, but my parents didn't die, only my mom and my dad was in debt since he wouldn't pay for the apartment. He then ran away."

"Tell me your story." Asami is waiting to hear the whole story.

"Uh-um... oh yeah, I was kicked out of the apartment. I sit in the bench where we are sitting right now. I heard a man yelled for help and I saw that a dog is barking and I saved him. I told him, if he could handle dogs, he said 'No'. I'm going to skip some parts of the story, is that ok for you?"

"Yes, go on."

"Okay. He kissed me on the forehead and handed me a sheet of paper with directions, because he gave me his home, and I decided to play along. Once I got there, it was not an ordinary house, it was some kind of... shrine."

Nanami kept going on her story. Only 5 things she would not tell Asami is: The fox is a yokai, the shrine spirits are working for her, she's the land god of the shrine, the fox protects his Master and he's a familiar (Mizuki too). And the last one is that, the popular Kurama is a Tengu.

"So, who's Tomoe?" Asami asked, since she thought it's a girl. "Is she your friend, fake sister..."

"Tomoe is not a 'she', Tomoe is a 'he'. I know, I too thought that Tomoe is Mikage's wife, but eventually, Tomoe is a 'he'." Nanami correct her.

"Your story is interesting. Since I don't have a home, could I at least live with you?"

**(To be Continued)**


	4. The Fox, Land God, Snake and the Human?

_***Chapter 3 Part 1 (left off)***_

_**"Tomoe is not a 'she', Tomoe is a 'he'. I know, I too thought that Tomoe was Mikage's wife, but eventually, Tomoe is a 'he'." Nanami correct her.**_

_**"Your story is interesting. Since I don't have a home, could I at least live with you?"**_

_**I'm going to make some changes to not let you confused. When it says "Starring off with (name)" It means that it's taking place at the main character. When it only says "(name) place" it means the same.**_

_Chapter 4: Part 2: The Fox, Land god, Snake and the Human?_

**Starting off with Nanami:**

"I don't know." Nanami, who has not prepared her answer, she started off 'I don't know'.

She gets up from the bench and starts to leave. Asami, who she needs the answer from her, and she then grabs Nanami's wrist. "Wait! I just need to live with you at least for a week or a year?"

The moon is up high and the night is cold. With the winds, it makes it much more colder. "I don't know Asami. I don't think Tomoe will let you. And I need to get home fast before he yells at me!"

With those words, Asami let her go. She will spend the night at the park with the chilly winds or will she?. As Nanami sees Asami, she could no longer refuse but to let her move in with her.

Nanami called her name. "There's a shrine waiting for you!" Asami, who knew the only girl she ever talked to, has formed a new friendship.

**Tomoe's Place:**

"Onikiri, Kotetsu!" Tomoe shout their names.

"Yes Tomoe-Dono." They both said it at the same time. They might get scared if they are in trouble, because of Tomoe's abilities.

"Where's Nanami?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Nanami-Sama is currently..." Kotetsu can't even know where is Nanami.

_That damn Nanami, always wandering when I'm not with her!_

With Tomoe's anger, he went outside of the shrine. Kotetsu and Onikiri were next to Tomoe. "Go find Nanami and make sure she gets back safely."

"Yes, Tomoe-Dono." They left and start their search.

Tomoe went inside and spot Mizuki. He stared at Tomoe like he never seen him before. "Tomoe-Kun, are you in your child form?"

"Haven't you seen me before?!" It pisses Tomoe off that Mizuki already saw his child form in the morning.

"Hmm. Yes, yes." Mizuki nodded. "Where's Nanami-Chan? I went to her room and she's not there. Have you done something to Nanami-Chan?"

Tomoe ignored him and Mizuki went to the kitchen. "Tomoe-Kun, didn't you get more food? There's no more food here. Neither the cabinets!" He shouted.

Tomoe, again, ignored. With his child form, he can't do nothing but to watch over Nanami. He can't go to school with her to protect her. His mind is full of worries and he could only think about her.

**Nanami's Place:**

Asami and Nanami walk together. "Asami, I have to make a quick stop. I need to buy food, since there's hardly none left."

"Ok." Asami replied.

Nanami entered the supermarket. People busy shopping and clerks doing their hard job. Nanami wouldn't want a job like that. She wonders what Tomoe likes for food. She first think of a normal-animal-red fox. Wondering if Tomoe would eat a fish or fruit. She got fruit (berries and strawberry's) for him. When she was looking for food that will last her long, she found a packet with (6) sushi's , (6) spaghetti's, (6) dessert's and (6) fresh red apple's. She bought everything she got and pay.

Nanami got out of the store and Asami waved. "Nanami, what do you got there!?" When Asami said those type of words, Nanami forgot to buy her food.

"Food." Nanami smiled. "We have to share a packet of food that has 6 of everything." Even thought, she didn't want to share with her, she has to. Asami would starve to death if she doesn't eat.

"Nanami-Sama," Right away, she recognized 2 voices.

Asami is next to Nanami, but how would she managed her when she talks to Onikiri and Kotetsu? Asami would think that Nanami is crazy talking to herself, since she can't see the 2 shrine spirits. "Asami, here's a 10 dollar bill. Go buy something for you to eat too, even if we have food." Handing Asami a 10 dollar bill, she sprint inside and start to shop.

Onikiri and Kotetsu appeared. "Nanami-Sama, Tomoe-Dono wants you back." Said Onikiri.

_Crap! I forgot I have to go straight to the shrine! Tomoe is going to kill me! I have reminded myself like 30 minutes.!_

"Right now? I'm with a friend to shop food. Tell Tomoe to come get me, if he can." Nanami said.

"Yes, Nanami-Sama." They left and Asami got out of the supermarket in time.

"Let's go Asami. Let's go to the shrine."

* * *

When they got there, Nanami saw the lights off. **'Probably, Tomoe is asleep'** Nanami thought. When entering the shrine, the lights turn on. "Nanami-Chan!" Mizuki said, hugging her. "Nanami-Chan, I was so worried that you might never come back like Mikage did. I told Tomoe-Kun if I could get you, and he said no."

"Have you seen Tomoe?" Nanami asked.

Asami, who just stared at the Mizuki wondered if they were a couple. "He's in his room." Mizuki replied.

Nanami knock, but, there was only silence. "Tomoe? I'm coming in." She slide the door lightly and the room is dark. She could imagine the black shadow around her. "Tomoe? Are you in here?"

In tip-toed, Mizuki closed the door. "Mizuki, opened it! That's an or-" She got cut off.

"Nanami, where were you?" Tomoe said. Lights turn on and he's laying on his futon.

"I was buying some food." She still have the bags of food and forgot them to give them to Asami. "And, there was a new girl in school, her name is Asami. We both started to know each other at the park, and she said that she has the same situation as me before, but she never told me how she got homeless. She then needed to asked me if I could let her live in the shrine for a week or year, or somewhat like that. I said yes, but, first I refused, then I said yes."

"Idiot! You let her live in here!" Tomoe faced to Nanami making a cute face.

"Tomoe, don't give that look, it wants me to love you more!" Nanami approach to hug Tomoe. She hug him really hard, and then finished with one last hug. "Tomoe is cute with that form. Cute than anything I ever seen."

"Nanami, next time, I have to come with you at school."

"Eh?"

As they were talking, they heard a screaming sound. It's Asami! Nanami got out of Tomoe's room and saw that Mizuki is a snake. "Asami!? What happened?"

"He-h-h-h-he transformed into a snake!" Asami said, pointing him. And then, she look at Tomoe who also got out of his room. "D-don't tell be that he's a yokai child! Don't tell me this a shrine for yokai!?"

After calming down Asami, Nanami comfort her. "I couldn't tell you the truth, because then you might even tell the school that you saw yokai."

"Then, the little fox is Tomoe?" Asami said.

Nanami nodded. "But that's not his original form. Somebody change him to a child fox."

"So, he's the same yokai fox, but as a child?" Asami, who's more confused with yokai.

"Yeah, I know. I found him like that, 2 days ago in the morning."

"So, there's no god here?" Asami said. Imagining who's the god.

"Well, I am the god here. The land god." Nanami replied.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Asami is more and even confused than ever.

Nanami shared room with Asami and since, she likes to sleep alone, Nanami went to Tomoe's room. Passing by Mizuki sleeping with his shikigami, she entered Tomoe's room and seeing him sleeping. Since her room was taken, she has one choice, but to sleep in Tomoe's room. Soon enough, she falls asleep in the floor. Tomoe on his futon and Nanami in his room.

* * *

**Finished with part 2! I might finished 2 more chapters in a day if I am not busy. **

**Today, I might be in a bad mood with my sister or by myself. But I will still write. **

**Review/Favorite/Follow! **

**KittyKoala:**

***Loves to write**

***Loves to read **

***Loves Fanfiction story's**

***Loves everyone!**


	5. The fox and the Tengu

** I thought I could finished 2 chapters in a day, yesterday. But, lots of things happened. First, I had no Ideas for my next chapter. Second, I got distracted by my cat. Finally, I came up with chapter 5. So here it is, and Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5: The Fox and the Tengu**_

Walking to town, Nanami and Tomoe entered at a café shop. Entering at the café, everyone stared at the fox. Looking at the tail and ears. Finding a spot for them to sit, Nanami spots Kurama and told Tomoe to sit at a table. "Tomoe, do you want anything?"

"No." He replied. He then found a spot for him and Nanami. Another person could fit, but he didn't want the Tengu to come.

"Kurama!" Nanami waved and shouts across the café.

"Nanami, what brought you here?" He asked, walking to her.

"We just wanted to come, Tomoe and I." She smiled at him. Across, the café, Tomoe finds Nanami smiling at him and getting in line with him!

He didn't like that. If he wasn't here, Nanami will eventually go with the Tengu and have fun. "Kurama, do you want to join us?" This grab Tomoe's attention.

"Sure, why not. If the stupid fox wants me to." He replied.

"Tomoe will accept you."

After getting in line and getting their meal, they went to sit. "Nanami, come sit here." Tomoe said, showing her. She did and Kurama sit across of them. "Why does the damn Tengu have to come here?"

"Because, Kurama had no one in the café except us, so I invited him to join with us." Nanami said. When she had looked at the table, her meal disappeared. She turn to Tomoe, and he's the one who grabbed her lunch. "I thought you didn't want nothing."

He didn't replied back. Instead, he handed her lunch back. "Sorry Nanami, I shouldn't take your lunch."

"Tomoe, you should eat something. You could have my lunch. I'm going to order another one." She said, giving him the lunch back.

Nanami got up and went to get in line. Tomoe and Kurama were left there all alone. "I heard that you develop a new relationship with Nanami. The snake told me." Kurama started the conversation.

"I never had a relationship with Nanami. Yokai and a human is impossible to love each other." Tomoe said while eating his lunch.

"You say that, but you might even fall in love with her soon enough." Tengu said.

**_'Even if he agrees with Nanami, a yokai and human will always be impossible'_ **Tomoe thought to himself. Finding a piece of food, he throw it to the Tengu's hair.

"Nanami will see you fighting with me. Would you want to get yelled at? Being a familiar and protecting a god, might be hard for you. You can't do nothing with that form. Not even protect her. You should at least give up being a familiar and do anything on your own." Kurama said, taking the piece of food out from his hair.

Tomoe agreed in his mind. Taking care of a god and being stuck in his child form is hard. **'I thought I could protect Nanami, even if I'm little. The Tengu is right, I can't protect her.'** Nanami had finished ordering her lunch and went back to sit with Tomoe.

"You finished your food? You must be hungry Tomoe." She was surprised that he will eat her lunch, all of it!

* * *

After when Nanami had finished her lunch, they all left outside. "Tomoe, do you want to go somewhere else?" Nanami asked.

"No Nanami, let's go back to the shrine." Talking to Kurama, Tomoe wants to hide from Nanami.

"Come on Tomoe, at least there's something we could do?" Nanami asked.

"There's nothing to do right now. Let's go back to the shrine." He started to walk first.

"Don't worried Nanami, he's just probably in a bad mood." Kurama said. "See you later."

When Kurama left, Nanami catch up to Tomoe. "Tomoe, are you in a bad mood?" He ignored her. He kept walking and Nanami followed, until they had reached the shrine. Seeing him going to his room, she'd wondered what happened to Tomoe. **'Did Kurama said something to Tomoe?'** Nanami thought.

* * *

A knock in the front porch, Onikiri and Kotetsu opened it. Nanami went to check who was it? "Kurama?! Why are you here?"

"For no reason. Is the fox here?"

"What do you want, stupid Tengu?" Tomoe said appearing next to Nanami.

"Okay, I... will go back to sleep." Nanami left.

"You still can't manage to change your normal self. How stupid." Kurama smirked.

"The stupid one in here, is you, Tengu." Tomoe said. "If you have something to say, relating to Nanami, I won't listened to you."

Kurama spread his wings and hold Tomoe. "It's time to open your eyes, fox." He started to fly and took the fox up in the sky.

"Damn Tengu! Set me down!" Tomoe yelled, trying to break free.

Then, Kurama fly atop of the highest Tokyo tower. He then, set Tomoe and himself down. "Fox, I see that you have been ignoring Nanami since yesterday."

"What does it have to do with me?" Tomoe asked.

"Nothing, but, I'll leave and tell Nanami that you are no longer in her care, since you had agreed in your mind. I could tell that." Kurama left.

Tomoe's eyes widened. **'That damn Tengu! Leaving me here!'** He thought. Of course he will not jump, but he has to find a way, before Kurama tells to Nanami that Tomoe is no longer in her care.

Back in the shrine, Nanami couldn't find Tomoe. "Onikiri, Kotetsu?! Where's Tomoe?!"

"Tomoe-Dono went somewhere with the Tengu." Kotetsu said. "Tomoe-Dono also said, before he leaves, he said that breakfast is already made."

"So, you are saying that Tomoe and Kurama are friends?" She said, along with her bright eyes..

"Uh... Nanami-Sama, they are not friends." Onikiri said by Nanami's side.

"Oh. Ok. I'm just going to eat breakfast that Tomoe made." Nanami walked to the kitchen and feeling gloomy today.

"Nanami-San! Good Morning!" Asami said. She had never called her "Nanami-San", but she like it that way.

She sits next to Asami in the table at the kitchen and started to eat. Talking for a while and laughing, a crashing sound came from the front door. Who was it? Nanami got up and check who's the one who crashed. In a surprised, it was the Tengu who crashed in. "Kurama? What happened?" Nanami asked.

"The fox left." He said.

"Well, I know he went with you somewhere." Nanami added. But she saw that Tomoe is not with him. "Where's Tomoe?"

He looks hurt, pretty badly. His wings were still opened and along with himself lying in the ground. No response came from him. Is it because Tomoe did something to him? Of course not. Tomoe still has greater powers, but in his child form? He doesn't. Nanami approach to him and she also sees that his wings were injured. She treated his wings, carefully. Then, Kurama spoke little to Nanami. "Nanami, the fox is..."

On the other side, Tomoe finally got down from the highest Tokyo tower, by escalators. Running to the shrine, Tomoe finally reached it. But, it was too late. He hears Kurama and Nanami talking. Without entering the shrine, Tomoe walks away.

* * *

**Good thing, I, at least, finished one chapter. So, the next chapter might come tomorrow or someday. But, hopefully, tomorrow.**

**Don't Forget to:**

**Review/Fav./Follow!**

**Right now, I have many Ideas to write for my next chapter. Since I can't continue to write, because, my older brother has homework, I have to do it tomorrow, like around, in the morning. **

**Well, I'll see ya to the next chapter!**


	6. Homeless for Tomoe?

**Sorry for my mistakes or errors. Sometimes, I'm just tired to read over the story to check if there's no errors. *****Note that* I don't own the characters/Kamisama Hajimemashita, but I own my Ideas. If I spell Onikiri wrong, which I did last time, ignored it and I'll fix it. So, enjoy and here's chapter 6.**

_**Chapter 6: Homeless for Tomoe?**_

The shrine is still strong, but, suddenly, it all started to tear apart. "Onikiri, Kotetsu! What's happening?" Nanami leaps out of the kitchen.

"Nanami-Sama! It seems that Tomoe-Dono is no longer here, and has given up his powers." Kotetsu said.

"Then, where's he?"

"Tomoe-Dono has also given up being a familiar." Onikiri said. "We don't know where is he. It looks like he had disappeared yesterday."

"I was talking to Kurama about Tomoe. He said to me that 'The fox is in the highest tower in Tokyo. Having trouble to get down.' Maybe Tomoe was eavesdropping us and misunderstood something. So, Kurama just crashed in the shrine to tell me that? But who cares about that. I'm going to find Tomoe" Nanami said. "If Asami wakes up tell her that-" She forgot that Asami can't see the shrine spirits. "Never mine. You stay here, while Mizuki and I are searching for him."

"Nanami-Chan? Are you serious looking for Tomoe-Kun? You should also give up." Mizuki said.

"I will not give up."

Going to town, Nanami and Mizuki are in a search of Tomoe. Asking people if they have seen a little child with fake fox ears, (Nanami didn't tell the truth about Tomoe) they replied no. **'Just, where have you gone, Tomoe?' **She thought to herself. It will be much more harder to find little Tomoe, especially Tokyo. The most crowded people in Japan. Looking around the store, Nanami finds a store with a TV on. Going to the TV, news came on. "Mizuki! Let's look at some news!"

As soon as he came, they started to watch the news. "A mysterious child came out of Mitsui Shinjuku building in Tokyo." Says the reporter. "The child seems that it had ears on top of his head. Polices says that the mysterious child is not human, but some sort of different appearance. It's on live now." Looking at the news, Nanami opened her mouth and Mizuki got interest about news.

"Tomoe's there! Why would he go in Tokyo, doesn't he know that people are looking at him." Nanami whined. "Come on Mizuki! Let's get Tomoe before more people will take interest of him." Dragging him along, they got lost.

Lost in the middle of Tokyo. Where was the building located at? Is it far away? Will it take forever to get there? How will Nanami and Mizuki get there? An old woman saw the 2 of them wandering around and looking for directions. She, then, approach to them. "Miss? Are you looking for directions to go somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes! Do you know where's Mitsui Shinjuku building is?" Nanami said. "I... just happened to see the news and took interest about it."

"Hmm. The mysterious child? Is that right?" Said the old woman. Nanami nodded. So, the old woman tell her the directions and give them a candy. "Be careful."

Going to the directions the old woman said, they found it. There's a crowded people trying to look at the fox. 3 Polices were there, obstructing the passage. "Stay in line!" Said a police.

"Mizuki. You stay here, while I get Tomoe." Nanami said, leaving him alone with the people.

Nanami had to tap each person's shoulder to get through. First, they push her without helping her, stepping on her shoe, her hair getting stuck by someone's jacket. Lot of things happened to her when she wanted to take a look at Tomoe.

Reaching to the end, the police obstruct her. "You can't crossover this line. It's for your own good!" Said the police showing and pointing the line. "That child is not human. He might harm someone."

"He will not harm no one!" Nanami yelled back. "He's nice. He's a human!" She pushed the police and saw Tomoe. "Tomoe!"

She went running and carried him. "That girl! She must know something about that child!" The police, who got pushed by Nanami, pointed her.

"Mizuki!" Nanami shouted. "I'm going ahead!"

She left him again all alone. Running and getting away from the 3 polices, Nanami had lost her pace to reach the shrine but didn't give up. Tomoe touch Nanami's hair, feeling blush that he didn't think that she would come to save him. Nanami stopped to a dead end. "What are we going to do, Tomoe?"

"Nanami. Why have you come? I already given up being a familiar." He said.

"In the morning, Onikiri and Kotetsu told me that you had disappeared yesterday. Were you eavesdropping me and Kurama?" Tomoe didn't respond. She set him down and hug him. "You must had heard wrong. Kurama said something stupid and it's not even worth it to listened (And also, he crashed the shrine). You don't have to protect me, I could protect myself and you."

There was no sign of polices or no one. They turned around to get back to the shrine, holding hand by hand.

* * *

**I know it's short. It takes me 2 hours to write one chapter, long/short. Some of the words might be spelled wrong or doesn't fit or some of the words are missing. Right now, I don't have the guts to check and correct the words. I only do it, once I am full of eating or bored. Something I wanna get out of... is school! Presenting Projects! Could at least, someday be over?! I just want to write Fanfictions all day!**

**Don't forget to: **

**Review/Fav./Follow!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KittyKoala-**


	7. Tree of wishes or evilness?

**School is finish! Today! June 5!**

**So sorry for not uploading since April 21. Forgive me. I had a lot of things I had to do. Reading (Kamisama Chapter 113-114, is in Chinese raw. Awesome chapter!) Play piano and flute. Projects and presentation. And so on. Billions of apologies. In fact, I didn't even get to type Chapter 7 and I had problems with the computer.**

**Mostly is that, maybe the advertisements that have some websites that allow you to go and play (something like that). Well, it cause virus and I couldn't use it, till I had a chance to use it again. I had to let the computer rest and return normal. **

**So the last chapter (6) at the end, it said:**

**"They turned around to get back at the shrine, holding hand by hand (Nanami & Little Tomoe)."**

**So it ended there and the next chapter starts here.**

_**Chapter 7: Tree of wishes or evilness?**_

**Asami's POV:**

As Nanami and the little fox came back, the shrine has returned to normal. No more breaking-apart. I see them, and I thought she had brought the snake with her. Maybe she left him behind? Or maybe she forgot about him?

"Nanami, where's Mizuki?" I ask.

"Mizuki?... MIZUKI! I will go back, you watch Tomoe," she said, leaving the shrine.

Why me, I have to watch over this little cute fox? I'm kind of mad, since I had a bad mood today. The toddler fox had sat down, looking at the door, waiting for Nanami to come back.

"That snake can't come in no more," he said.

"You have other yokai you dislike, right?"

"..."

He did not even answered me! I'm not going to repeat what I had just said. It's almost like wasting your life. No way! I sigh and I have nothing to do, except school since I don't want to go. Tomorrow, I'll go, with Nanami. I just stared at other things. If I was a yokai, I don't know what will I do. If I was one of them, probably, just have fun. Minutes have passed and Nanami has not returned back yet. Where is she? I thought. Tomoe is still sitting, waiting for her.

My stomach started to grumble, lightly. It needs to eat. I need to eat. Where did Nanami left that package or whatever of food when she went shopping, I know I did buy something, but that package of food looks delicious. Need to eat. Have to have it. I left and headed to Nanami's room. It's organized and the color seems to fit its color. Futon ready, room ready. Again, my stomach started to grumble. It was still lightly, the noise. I need to eat something. If Nanami won't come back for at least 36 minutes, I'm eating everything that's in the package. Argh! It needs to be eaten by me! I just can't hold it no more! I am going out and eat that package. Even if Nanami comes back.

I step out of the room and I saw the little fox standing right in front of me. I bent down to make sure if he needed something. The only thing I could do is just keep my mouth shut. Seriously! He won't say anything. I got up and move aside, then he started to move, going inside where it's my room (not actually, only borrowing). "What do you want?"

"I won't let you have Nanami's room until she gets back," he replies.

"What? Nanami let me borrowed her room until I could manage myself to live on my own, and you are taking it away from me? I am (super) hungry. I am starving. I just don't get yokai. They are so confusing. Even thought, Nanami has a familiar who's a... fox and now not...? I don't care about that, but I am going to a restaurant to eat. And this is the end of talking for me." I did not let him talk and I stop talking.

"Humans are stupid, aren't they?"

I ignored him and headed outside. I move on and went to downtown. There's not a lot of people, but I could find some place where I could eat. Good thing I did not forget my money. In my right direction, I spotted a black shadow. "Come..." it said softly and spooky. What is that? I thought. If I followed it, then maybe it could bring me good luck or life. I'm going to follow it.

"Come..."

When I had followed it, somewhere inside me says to not. "I won't listened to you," I said in low voice.

"Here... here..." the black shadow echoed its voice.

I and that shadow ended up in a forest that I recognize when I was little. It's pointing to a tree. When I look up, the sun is no longer a sun, but had turned dark. Lunar eclipse. It did not damage my eyes.

"Here... touch..."

Somehow, I wanted to escape, wanted to not be here no more, wanted to move away. I can't right now. My body is controlling me, and it won't allowed me to control it. What's happening? My feet started to move and heading towards the tree. That tree reminds me of someone. There's a big scratch around it. I can't remember who reminds me, but it's definitely someone I know. My stomach started to growl again. I forgot to eat!

"Touch..." Ok. That voice or black shadow is getting me annoyed, I can't take that voice that echoes and soft and spooky, I just want to get out of here!

*****Flashback***:**

I was at the age of 8 years old. Full name: Asami Akiyama

When I use to go with my parents in the forest, we will always touch the tree and make a wish. Mom will always say that this is the "Tree that desires your wish." First, I didn't believe in her, but after many days I went alone by myself and touch the tree, I make a wish. A wish that my parents would not see me anymore. I was playing around to see whether it's true or not. I went home after that and I call mom and dad. There was no answer, but silent in the house. "Mom! Dad!" I call out many times. Upstairs, I heard a noise. It was coming downstairs and rolling. It stop. I leaned to see what was that noise, and it was my parents. Lying dead like blocks. That tree was real all along. As days went on, I again, went to the tree, and ask to give my parents back. I waited for the next day but it did not happen. Again I try until that tree desires my wish. But it never did. One more time, I visit the tree. Not to ask the same thing. But to burn it up.

I got there, and the tree was missing. The place where the tree was, is gone. I needed to burn it.

"Could I help you?" a voice said behind me.

I turn around to see who it was, and nobody was behind me. Is someone scaring me? "Yes. I need to know where's the tree. I see that it's been removed but not chop down," I said, standing in the middle where trees are gathered like a circle. Wind started to blow in my face.

"I see. I am the tree."

I don't believe that person is the tree! LIE!

That person was in front of me. A feminine person. "I'm Yumiko. I am the tree that I have desired your wish. Wasn't the wish you wanted about your parents to not see you anymore?"

"Yes, but I only wanted to know if you truly desire my wish," I replied back.

"Playing around, huh? Once you make a wish and it happens, you could never get it back and there's no returns. It's permanent. Forever. **Rule #1: Never play around. Rule #2: Make a wish that you want and needed. Rule #3: Be careful what you wish for**," Yumiko continued with the rules. It's long, way long. I just dozed off. "And** Rule #4999: It could damage your life**."

I finally woke up and say, "Are you done?"

"Yes, it didn't took a long time..." Yumiko was looking at her nails, "but... YOU HAVE DOZED OFF WHILE I WAS TALKING?!" Finally, she realized that I was like that. I don't want to hear a long list of hers. **'Your wasting your life'** I want to say it to her, I guess she wont listened to me if I ask her that since I didn't listen to her 4,999 rules.

"So could I please have my parents back?"

"I told you, you can't."

"I didn't wish my parents to be dead. In fact, I did not even my parents to be death! I just wanted to see if it's-"

"Fine! I would give your parents back. But, on the day you visit the forest back and see me again, you need to give it back."

"Give what back?" It didn't make sense what she's talking about. What did Yumiko want? "I'm sorry, I just don't get when you are saying 'give it back.'" Yumiko did not answer to my question. Or did not look at me.

"(*Sigh*) The fox."

At that time, I did not know who was the fox. Who was the fox? "What fox? The red ones? Arctic foxes? There are many foxes that I have seen and yet I don't have any of them. I don't know what are you saying."

"I never said that you need to search and give it back (the fox) right now. When you are 16, you'll meet him..."

That was our last conversation of me and Yumiko. She disappeared and left a piece of paper on the ground. I read it from there and it said:

**_Give back the fox. If you come again without him, you shall be sent to death_**

**_Giving the fox to me, I'll shall give your parents in return. _**

**_Remember..._**

**_-Yumiko-_**

*****End of Flashback*****

So now I know who's that tree is. And I believe the black shadow works for her. Japan has many crazy things in the forest. I want my mom and dad back. I fail them. I had promise Yumiko to give the fox back. I don't want to give Tomoe away, and if I did and Nanami did not know, would our friendship end and she will hate me forever? I feel guilty for wishing something stupid. I want my parents back! I'm an idiot! Never would this happened and I will never meet Nanami and the others.

My hand suddenly touch the tree. I don't know how this tree got the scratch.

"You didn't bring him? You fail your promise... ASUKA! SENT HER TO THE BLACK HOLE! YOU ARE SENTENCE TO DEATH ASAMI!"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't written since a long time. **

**Thank you for your support on your reviews (and for your honesty about it). More thank you's and especially... everyone!**

**I will try to write on my summer days.**

**Luv ya! **


End file.
